dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Events (Global): 4 Year Anniversary
> ---- Click to return to the top of the page. For the Japanese version of this page, see here. World Tournament n°28 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 x7 x7 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Desert Rescue! Giru Saves the Day!' • 4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure • World Tournament! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor? 300px|link=Desert Rescue! Giru Saves the Day!300px|link=4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure300px|link=World Tournament! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor? ---- Dokkan Awakenings x15 ---- Farmable cards x5 90px|link=Grand Tour Companion Giru ---- Reward cards ---- ---- New cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr.' 189px|center|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 'Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan' Stage 2 • Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan Stage 2 300px|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan300px|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan ---- Dokkan Awakenings x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x7 x12 x7 x7 'Dragon Ball GT: 7 Shadow Dragons Saga' • Extreme Z-Battle: Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. • Wish Upon an Eternal Dragon • Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! Level 4, 5 & 6 ---- Farmable Cards x5 90px|link=Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. 90px|link=Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. x15 x40 x30 x30 90px|link=Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. 'Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: GT Special Edition (10th)' ---- Reward Card ---- ---- New Cards ---- 90px|link=A New Adventure Unfolds Goku (GT) & Pan (GT) & Trunks (GT)45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku (GT) x1 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Pan (GT) x3 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Trunks (GT) x3 90px|link=Epic Clashes on Unknown Planets Goku (GT) & Pan (GT) & Trunks (GT) 90px|link=Epic Clashes on Unknown Planets Goku (GT) & Pan (GT) & Trunks (GT)45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku (GT) x1 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Pan (GT) x7 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Trunks (GT) x7 90px|link=Most Calamitous Revenge Ever Baby Vegeta x1 x7 90px|link=Tuffle Power Evolved Super Baby 1 90px|link=Tuffle Power Evolved Super Baby 1 x12 x12 x12 'The Universe Is in Peril! Birth of the Shadow Dragons' • Extreme Z-Battle: The Omnipotent Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron ---- Reward Card ---- 90px|link=Culmination of Hope Goku (GT) 90px|link=Culmination of Hope Goku (GT)#Extreme Z-Awakened 'Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission' center|300px|link=Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 10x x10 10x x10 x20 x20 x20 x20 90px|link=The Ultimate Evil and Hatred Baby Janemba x20 x20 x35 ---- Farmable cards ---- x10 x10 x10 x10 90px|link=Unstoppable Evolution Ahms (3rd Form) ---- New cards ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Netherworld Demon Super Janemba' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings ---- 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x15 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x40 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x30 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Super Janemba x30 x12 x20 x12 x12 x12 x20 x12 x12 'New Enemies! Androids in Action' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x20 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 'World Tournament n°29' 350px|link=World Tournament n°29 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x7 ---- World Tournament rewards ---- 'Emerge! Mysterious Monster Cell' • Ultimate Confrontation! The Cell Games • Boss Rush stage 8 • Super Battle Road (21-30) • Tricks Won't Work! Tile Breaking Challenge • Ultimate Leveling Up! Chamber of Spirit and Time ---- Farmable cards ---- x10 x10 ---- Reward cards ---- 'Transcendent Awakening Surpassing the Strongest' • The Horrific Cell Games Stage 4 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) x35 90px|link=The Warrior Who Surpassed Goku Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) 90px|link=The Warrior Who Surpassed Goku Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth)45px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 'Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: Androids Edition' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x30 x30 90px|link=Absolute Defiance Android 18 'Ultimate Confrontation! The Cell Games Stage 6 - 10' • Extreme Z-Area: Androids/Cell Saga • Infinite Dragon Ball History • Evolution of the Ultimate Life Form ---- Extreme-Z Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ' x15 x40 x30 x30' 'Extreme Z-Battle: Horrifying Resurrection Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme-Z Awakenings ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x35 x21 x7 x7 'World Tournament n°30' center|300px|link=World Tournament n°30 ---- World Tournament rewards ---- ---- New cards ---- 'Warrior of Fury! Super Saiyan' • Cataclysmic Clash! Final Showdown with Frieza • Extreme Z-Battle: Storm of Terror Frieza (2nd Form) • Fighting Legend: Goku ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku 11 x77 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku 11 x35 ---- Farmable cards ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Frieza (2nd Form) 02 x5 ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 'The 12th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash' 'Extreme Z-Battle: Countdown to Despair Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- 45px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) x1545px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) x4045px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) x3045px|link=Extreme Z-Awakening Medals: Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan) x30 'Perfect Disguise?! SOS to the Fortune-Teller' • Ghostly Prank Stage 2 • TRICK OR TREAT! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief! Stage 2 • LR Frieza (Full Power) ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 90px|link=An Absurd Plan Super Saiyan Gotenks & Ghost45px|link=Awakening Medals: Super Saiyan Gotenks & Ghostx20 90px|link=World's Strongest Candy Vegito (Candy) x20 x21 x21 x35 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Goku 11 x35 ---- Farmable Cards ---- x20 'Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Revamp' • Extreme Z-Battle: Eternal Horror Legendary Super Saiyan Broly ---- Farmable Cards ---- x5 x7 x5 ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' 'Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds Stage 3' • Miracle Sword of Light Stage 2 • Vegeta's Demise?! The Secret of Planet Potaufeu • Boss Rush Stage 9 • The 13th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings x77 x35 x77 x35 Farmable Cards ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Potagex10 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Duplicate Vegetax5 'Extreme Z-Battle: Dark Menace Goku Black' • Dragon Ball Super: Broly Stage 12 ---- Farmable Cards x10 x10 Extreme Z-Awakening ---- ' x15 x40 x30 x30' World Tournament n°31 ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 90px|link=Enraged at Evil Super Saiyan Gohan (Youth) x7 90px|link=Unexpected Strategy Tien x7 ---- World Tournament reward ---- 'Beyond God - The Ultimate Secret Stage 2' • Assemble! Warriors of Universe 6 • The 14th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- x77 90px|link=Unstoppable Ascension Super Saiyan God SS Goku x35 90px|link=Proud Heir Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta x35 x35 ---- Farmable Cards ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Vados 02x10 'Galactic Crisis!! Renewal' • Extreme Z-Battle: Fire of Vengeance Golden Frieza ---- Dokkan Awakenings ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Hit x2145px|link=Awakening Medals: Champa x345px|link=Awakening Medals: Vados 01 x3 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ---- Extreme Z-Awakening ---- x15 x40 x30 x30 ---- Farmable cards ---- x12 x12 x12 x12 x12 ---- New Cards ---- Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Guide Category:Mobile